Time Changes
by lil.miss.always.right
Summary: Cullen's adopte five year old bella, when they find her in the forest, five years later they put her up for adoption again to keep her safe. Bella is 17 and at a new school, and who does she see, but non other thenthe cullen's. How will she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

"mommy, daddy, were are you"?! "i'm scared"!

*snap*

"mommy"? "daddy"

"no, my name is edward cullen"

"oh, my name is isabella, but please call me bella"!

"okay, were are your parents"?

"ummm, i don't know"

"come too my house, you can meet my mom and, dad,and then we can find yours."  
my, mom and dad, said never to talk to strangers, but...

"sure"

**later on when bella, and edward go to his house, were they meet, emmett, rosalie, alice, jasper,  
carlise, and esme.  
they found out that bella's parents, just left bella, in the forest but, moved away.  
so they adopted, are all adopted, and the same age. bella's last name was swan but now it's cullen.**

**I'm sorry it's so short I just want to give you a taste to see if you like it, and don't worry it gets way better!**


	2. pain

-BPOV-

"BELLS!WAKIEWAKIE"! Alice screamed in my ear causing me to fall out of my bed onto the hard wood floor!

"Ally. couldn't you wait till I woke up, on my own"? as I looked up to see Alice smiling, but not like before. She seemed sad, as if she were about to cry, or was.

"NO!, we need to spend as much as time, possible, and anyways we never play"

"we play all the time Ally"! Ever scince we found out _they_, didn't want me, Ally and me were always together! same with Eddie, Emmy, Jazzy, and Rosie. I guess this has to do with my birthday tomorrow.

"So, I WAAANNNAAA PLAY NNNNNNOOOOOOWWWWW"!

"OK, OK, let me get ready"!

"ok, but hurry, we only have so much time left"

Before I could ask anything else she ran out of my room, what did she mean, we only had so much time left? I had this felling in my tummy, that something bad was about to happen.

-CPOV-

I got up at 6:30 am with Esme. After taht I had to go wake everyone up, except bella.

Everyone, was in the living room. I took a deep breath" We all love bella, and would never let anything to hurt her, so I think it's best we put her up for adoption again".

I looked around the room to see everyone was crying.

"NO!NO!NO! Alice was crying hard

"SHE'S FAMILY WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER"! Jasper was screaming

"SHE NEEDS US! WE CAN'T LEAVE"! Emmett was jumping up and down.

"We have to leave, we can't let her know, she might end up getting..." I could see Edward having trouble saying it. "getting...killed, and then it will be our fault". as I looked at Eward it was hard, him and Bella were, always together, always.

" We leave tonight, I already have a family for her, Alice go wake up Bella, but don't tell her anything".

Alice got up , and and slowly made her way up to Bella's room, after a good couple of minutes Alice came running down. Fallowed by a very uneasy Bella.

-Bella's POV-

As I fallowed, Alice down stairs, I could see everyone down stairs crying, and screaming!

"Bella, Were moving" Carlise spoke with a shaky voice.

"ummm, ok, were are we going"? As I said that Emmy, Rosie, Jazzy, Alice, Eddie screaming.

"Bella, your not coming with us"!

"you don't want me"?

"No, No huny, we all love you but, we must leave, but please remember we always, have and always will, and I will always be your mom"!

"NO, NO YOU WON'T, IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULD NOT LEAVE ME"!

"your right, we don't love you, we only feelt sorry for you!" eddie?

"now we can get you of our backs so, just leave, we _never _want to see you AGAIN"!

_brriiiiiiiinnngggg_

_"_gah"! damn, stubid dream, why do I have to dream about them!

Time for school, my_ first day_ great!

**hey so what do you think? sad huh?**


	3. feeling

I looked over at the clock, it seemed to be to early to get up at this time, 5:30 am, but it's my first day so I need a little relaxing, so I got out of bed and headed to my bathroom, I turned up the heat, a nice hot shower is what I need. As I got in I started to think of them, which brought a pain in my heart, don't get me wrong I love my new family Lindsey and Jason, I really do, its just that What Edward said to me, it really hurt, My last name is still Cullen, I just didn't want to change it, I wanted to hold onto what I had left of them.

Wait when did the water run cold? I guess my happiness had to end, it always has too!

As I walked out of the bathroom in my room, I went straight to my closet to get my clothes, that I picked the night before, A red tank top with my black skirt, with my navy blue necklace with an angle on it , and red high tops. I looked at my clock 6:59 am wow, I must have been so caught up in my thoughts I took longer then I thought! As I walked into my bathroom again to do my hair and makeup. After I was done blow drying my hair, I straitened it and curled the bottom, I put on a thin lair or eyeliner. I was all ready!

"Isabella Carson come down and eats"!

"My name is Bella Cullen! not Carson"! Like I said I love them but, I will never be a Carson, it's just not me!

As I walked down the stairs I was greeted by Lindsey.

"Good, morning sweaty did you sleep well"!?

"Ya! Pretty good, I mean this house is pretty big, but at least we have somewhere to escape the sun"!

"Well I like it here, I mean you need the sun, now eat up! You're going to be late for school"!

"Fine" after I ate I walked outside to my new 2012 BMW 3, a bribe from Jason to get me to move to Florida. As soon as I got into my car I out on the air-conditioning and turned on the radio. As I made my way to school I had a feeling today was going to be, well not so good. As Entered the school grounds the feeling got stronger, even as I got out of my car and headed toward the front office.


	4. meetin again

The morning past very slowly, and I meet a lot of people, but as far as I could see is that I couldn't trust any of them except for two people, Angry and Ben. I was walking towards the café with this girl named Jessica, she was going on and on about how she and I would be great friends. As we were in line I looked across the café, all the kids were talking loud, and falling over. I fallowed Jess to her table. I sat next to her and Ben, the guys kept throwing glares at Ben, when they thought I wasn't looking.

"So baby girl, what's you're name"?

"Bella Cullen" everyone at the table stopped and stared at me.

"Are you related to them"? The table looked behind me, and that's when I saw them, they looked the same but only older.

"ye- my voice was a whisper then Edward's worlds ran through my ! I AM NOT RELATED TO STUPID ASS RETARDS"! I said it a little loud and the Cullen kids were staring at me, I quickly looked down at the table, after a few minutes it got darker and the café got silent, dead scary silent, I looked up and saw they were standing over me I could feel the tears threatening to spill over. I stood up and turned to face the people who ripped and stomped on my heart.

"May I help you"? My voice was only a whisper.


	5. meeting again Epov

EPOV

We were all sitting in the café, Emmett and Rose making out as usual, Alice and Jasper looking at each other as if they were looking at each other for the first time. It's bad enough that I have to deal with this crap at home but since the kids here are way worse I have to deal with them sucking face!

"Hey! If you guys are done sucking face I would really like to eat my food not through it up, I don't think you would like to taste my vomit!"

"oh, shut up, you should think about dating then you wouldn't find it so gross, hey you might even like it!"

"HA!, and anyways there is only one girl that I felt the most relaxed with, and of corse she is… who the hell knows were she is, and anyways it's for the best! I bet you she canged her name as soon as she had a chance!"

"ummm, I don't think so, look!" I turned around to see that pig of a guy, non other then Mike Newton, talking to the new girl.

"So baby girl, whats your name"? what a pig, anyone with a ten mile radar could see he only wanted her for one thing!

"Bella Cullen" When she said that my heart stoped, could it be her the girl, that I just let walk out the door, I mean, she would have left but when I told her we didn't love her, I could she I hurt her. I looked at my siblings they all looked like they could cry, if it was a different crises yes crises then I would have been laughing at Emmett but this was not time for laughing. My Bella was now shouting, and by the way she looked at us I knew it was directied to me.

We all walked to her towering over, finally she got up and face us with tears in her eyes.

"Can I help you"? Her voice was so beautiful so…pure, and her hair smelt like strawberries. I could tell we hurt her so bad, I hope she could forgive us, no I don't care if she doesn't forgive them , but me.


	6. Izzy

No one said anything, I could just fell the tears ready to spill over, but then they get the pleasure of hurting me…again, I had to be strong, I had to show that I don't need them, that I grew up and moved one, they will never know how much they really hurt me, how they took my heart and stomped one it, like I really never meant anything to them. I looked around and seen everyone stopped what was going to happen next. I pushed the tears away and swallowed the very big lump in my throat, and spoke up.

"What the hell do you want"? it almost broke my heart to be so mean to them, but what they did to me…it's not enough that they broke me then they want to brake me now..again?

"Well, we wanted to see you, and see how you were doing, we missed you, bells" Alice said with a sad smile, could they still care…no,no,no they left you they hurt you what makes you think you can let them back in.. THEY WILL JUST HURT YOU!

"First Ha like u guys really missed me, when the hell do you think I was born? Second, What makes you guys think I would talk to you guys? And third Don't call me Bells, Bella, it's Izzy, now if you don't mind and leave, I have better things to do then waste my time on you people"! When I was finished I felt really bad they went back to their table with out a word. I sat back down with everyone staring at me, what these people never seen a person yell at a bunch of people before? I wanted to tell them to make a bridge and get over it.

"damn, looks and guts…kitten you have it all" Mike said with a stupid grin.

"ya, no one talks to the "Cullen's" that way before" This really annoying girl..I think her name is Jessica "But Edward.. he's so cute" she said with a giggle. I looked at her before I spoke.

"Edward Cullen is the biggest ass I have ever met, along with his family, as far as I know, they just act nice, and then the rip you from the inside out and just laugh in your face!, if you were smart you would stay far away"! Jessica just stared at me like I was going crazy.

Mike put his arm on my leg and I heard something smash, I looked over to see what it was, Edward was standing looking at Mike with anger in his eyes, his tray was on the ground and chair tipped over, his family had shock written on all over their face. I laughed, Edward was mad at a simple action… this could work out to my advantage I took a napkin and wrote down my number, and handed it to Mike and left the café, but before I left I looked back and gave little Eddie a smirk and laughed, he looked beyond pissed of he looked like he was about to strangle someone.

I walk into Bio just a few minutes late, I went up and gave my teacher my slip. And sent me to seat in the back…. Unfortunet it was beside Edward the ass's of ass's I sat down and took out my pen and paper and started to copy the board when I felt my phone vibrate, it was A text from Mike. (bella*…._**Mike*)**_

_**Hey baby girl;) wats up??? Thinking bout u!lol**_

_Hi Mikey..nm just being bored..lol what u thinking bout me? _I tilted my phone just enough so Edward could see.

_**Oh just wanna know if ud go out with me**__****_ Just then the bell rang and Mike came up to me.

"So baby what do you think?, you me dinner, movie and then my place"? Edward stiffened in his seat and I could feel hi eyes on me waiting for my answer.

" I can't" Mike grabbed my waste and pulled my closer

"come on it'll be fun"

"No I can't" really I was starting to fell un comfterble and then Edward grabbed his shirt and pulled him away.

"She said no" and before I knew they were fighting really fighting, I just walked out of the room as fast as I could, and then ran to my car and drove home. When I got home I walked inside only to find Lindsey waiting for me.

"Hi hun how was your first day"?

"fine" she looked at me hopping to get more out of me. "I have a lot of homework and if I don't start now I'll be up past midnight"

"oh well dinner should be ready soon"

"no thanks I'm not really hungry" I called out as I went up stairs to my room, I pushed opened my red door and white pock a dots, and went to my computer and waited for it to start, and I put on Windows Media Player and blasted "Welcome to my life by simple plan" and started my homework.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life It was like this song was ment for me!

After I was done my Homework I went and lied down on my bed and slowly everyting went black.

***omg guys I am so sorry..I got grounded forever and then my computer crashed..and now im living with my aunt..it has been really crazy, and I will try to update asap. I love u guys and thanks for the great reviews I know bella is being kinda mean but it gets better trust me, and the reason I called her izzy was cuz she's going for a more tough look and dont worry she does come around to the cullen's. love you guys -katie**


	7. Fresh start

**~Time Changes~**

**Chapter 7**

**Okay so I know I haven't really done my best and added, chapters to all of my stories, and I am REALLY sorry! But anyway, I had major writers block but now I have lots of ideals! Hope you enjoy! **

I woke up not feeling good. Great How could I be so mean to them, I still love them, and for Edward to stand up for me like that, was just so, so like him. Or the old him anyway, I don't want to be mean, to them, but they hurt me so I can't just let them come back, just let them hurt me again. From the looks of yesterday Edward as a short temper. I can use that to my advantage I guess, I want them to feel what I feel, then and only then they might feel bad for what they did. Or they could already feel bad, the voice in my head said quietly….Great now even the voices in my head, are having an argument! Arg! What time is it anyway, I looked over on my nightstand, and saw that it was only 4:15am god! What the hell do I do now? I looked down, and noticed I was still in my cloths from yesterday, with a sigh; I went to my closet and put on my spandex, and tank top that clung to my body, and fit my curves nicely. I walked over to my I-pod and ran down stairs. I walked into the closet and slipped on my running shoes, and grabbed my black and blue sweater, and ran out the door.

As I got outside I felt the warm cool breeze hit my face, it was already really warm, and the sun was already starting to rise. I quickly turned on my I-pod and put on my favorite song, what can I say by Dead by April

I tried to be all that you need  
tried not ever let you down  
still I can see it in your eyes  
Not good enough

(This time I believed that I really could change)  
(I gave it all)  
(This time you really had my everything)  
(I guess I was wrong)  
I guess I was wrong

What can I say, What can I do  
This is who I am and I am hurting you  
What can I say, what can I do  
No matter how strong my feelings are  
I always end up hurting you

I always end up hurting you  
I'm hurting you

I tried hard only to be him  
You've always wanted in life  
Still I just bring you misery  
(What can I do)

(This time I believed in you, in me)  
(When I gave it all)  
(This time I could see it all perfectly,)  
(I guess I was wrong)  
I guess I was wrong

What can I say, what can I do  
This is who I am and I am hurting you  
What can I say, what can I do  
No matter how strong my feelings are  
I always end up hurting you  
I always end up hurting you

Without you I am crying  
With you I am just hurting you

Without you I am dying  
With you I am tearing your heart

(Without you I am crying)  
(Without you I am dying)

What can I say, What can I do  
This is who I am and I'm hurting you  
What can I say, what can I do  
No matter how strong my feelings are  
I always end up hurting you  
I always end up hurting you  
I always end up hurting you

After I ran around for an hour I decided it was time to go home, I just love running, everything about it! I love the speed, the way cool breeze hits my face, I love the rush you get when you run so fast, and the way your heart just races! I love it all; it helps me forget about everything, and just lets me drift into my own world, where nothing else matters!

When I got to the door the sun was already, with a sigh I ran up stairs, and put my I-pod on my shelf, grabbed a towel and ran to the shower. Instead of having a hot shower I had a nice cold one. Once I stepped out of the shower, and wrapped the towel around my body, and walked to my room.

After I picked out my outfit, my black skinnies, and lime green tank top, and my tight fitting black sweater, I put on my fuzzy blue socks, and slipped on my purple shoes, and ran to the bathroom. Once I got in I blow dried my hair and straightened it till it was stick straight. The I applied my make up, I put on some cover up on my pale white skin, I didn't put on blush, because that just seemed to come naturally. After that, I put on some eyeliner, and made my eyes a dramatic smoky eye. Satisfied with my look I ran down stairs to grab some breakfast, when I got down stairs Lindsey was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Morning Bella, I hope you're hungry"! She said cheerfully, I know I was being meant, but I didn't feel in the mood to put up the I'm a happy teenager act today. I walked past her and went to the pantry and pulled out an energy bar, opened it and started to nibble on it.

"No, I'm no hungry, I gotta go bye" before she could be speak I was out the door, but not before I caught a glimpse of her face, she looked torn. I know I should feel bad, or something but the truth is I don't really care, how can I? It's not like she was my real mom! My real mom didn't want me, so why would she…Hell even Esme didn't want me and she was the nicest person, I have ever meet! I was racing in my car, and I didn't notice I was crying, I quickly whipped away the tears, and made sure my make up was fine.

Then I got an ideal, if I want to really bug them, I'll show them who exactly their messing with I pulled into the parking lot, before I got out I took a deep breath, and got out, with my head held high. I walked over to where the Cullen's were. As I got closer I could see the confusing written all over their faces. I smirked and opened my mouth to speak….

**Haha I know I'm mean, but I just had to!lol anyway plz review, I know im so sorry I didn't keep up with the chapters, but I will now! Promise! And anyway how did you like the length of the chapter do you like it, or do you want me to go longer?? Tell me!**

**~love Katie~ 3**


End file.
